Beck's Secret
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Beck is dying Cat hears about a girl who has magic hair and goes to find her


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Tangled

* * *

><p>Cat could see the look in Jade's eye. It was a look of pure sadness. Jade always tried to hide her emotions as anger. She thought sadness would make her weak. Cat knew that as she knew Jade since they were 3 years old. She went over and sat down next to Jade.<p>

"Hey," Cat said, "What's wrong?"

If it were anyone else Jade would probably just say NOTHING but she knew Cat would see right through it. Cat knew her better than anyone else.

"Beck has been different lately," she said, "He's been sort of… cold. He… well you saw how he acted the other day. That was just the tip of the ice-burg. I think he's stopped loving me"

By the time Jade was done talking she was in tears. Cat sighed. She knew Beck had **not **stopped loving Jade but she also knew she had to have a word with Beck and she would do so **today**.

She saw him coming out. This was her opportunity.

"I'll be back in a little while," she promised Jade.

"Okay," Jade said, "Thanks Cat."

"You're welcome," Cat said smiling at her.

Beck saw Cat coming down the way and smiled at her.

"Hey Kitty Cat," he said.

"Hey Beck. Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

"I definitely have time for you," Beck said, "Is this about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just a little on edge. I'm sorry Cat"

"Thanks," she said, "But actually no. It's about Jade."

Beck knew this was coming.

"Why have you been acting so cold to her," Cat said.

Beck grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her into the lounge.

"And now we're in the lounge," Cat said

"Sit down," Beck began.

Cat sat down on the sofa. She waited for Beck to sit down too which he finally did. He stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then he got up and locked the door. Cat was worried. Something was obviously wrong. Beck was acting weird. She had a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what was going on but she knew something was seriously wrong.

"Cat," he said coming back and sitting down again, "I know that I hurt her. I want her to hate me… because I'm dying"

Cat stared at him for a long minute. She felt as if he was talking Chinese or something.

"You're what?"

"I'm dying Cat. I have brain cancer. I found out 3 weeks ago. That day I told Jade to…"

"There are treatments for brain cancer," Cat said in a panic, "There's surgery and there's… there's chemo and there's radiation and then there's-"

"That wouldn't cure me," he said gently, "I have a very severe kind of cancer. Look, the hurt she felt when I got mad at her lasted less than a day. When I die-"

"STOP IT," Cat yelled, "You're not going to die. I REFUSE to accept the fact that my best friend is going to die. I won't let you die!"

He smiled sadly.

"Cat everyone dies," he said.

"I don't care if everyone dies," she said, "I'm not everyone's friend. You're not gonna die. I forbid it just like Jade forbids you to say the thing you know will piss her off!"

Beck had to smile at that one.

"Look I didn't chose to get sick. GOD wanted it that way?"

"NO HE DIDN'T," Cat screamed, "HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO DIE AND TO LEAVE THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! He doesn't want Jade to suffer. He doesn't want Tori to suffer. He doesn't want-"

Cat couldn't continue. She was crying so badly you would think she was hurting. She was hurting but not physically. Her heart was broken. This world seemed cruel all of a sudden. Cat was normally able to accept her bad days but this is not routine and she would not accept it.

"There are new studies going on every day. There are new cures going on every day. My cousin had a brain tumor and she was told that she was going to die. It was inoperable. She's better now!"

Beck soothed her as her tears were flowing and she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. She had never felt this bad before. Oh she had her share of bad days. She had her share of hurt. She had her share of tears. In a sense Cat was the baby of the group. She was very emotional and everyone tended to baby her. Sometimes situations did get out of control however and needed to be brought back in control. When Cat was hurting she would either shut down or become like a little puppy dog. She had what Beck called 'the eyes'.

When Cat is hurting she doesn't say OW. She whimpers with silent tears running down her face. She retreats into herself. It is a scary and horrible thing to see. But Cat was also strong. She refused to give up on Beck. This was her best friend. It was the love of her other best friend's life. Cat in many ways is a paradox. She looked at Beck and spoke firmly in a tone she once heard from him.

"Listen to me," she said, "and listen carefully. I am **not** going to let you die. Do you understand what I just said?"

Beck often asked people if they understood why (x) was happening when he was trying to get a point across and he found it amusing that Cat was copying his style.

"Cat," he said gently, "The difference is there's no way I can stop this"

Cat whimpered slightly then set her jaw determined.

"I won't lose my best friend," she said, "I refuse"

"Cat do you remember when you had a bad day," Beck said.

"Yes and I won't have another one," she replied firmly

Beck had to smile at Cat's determination but he knew the fact was without some divine intervention he was going to die. His life was over. Somehow he had to get Cat to understand that. He also had to tell Jade. He **really **didn't want to. He couldn't put it off any longer though. It was time to start saying goodbye. He sighed. Sixteen years wasn't long enough. He was leaving his friends. He was leaving Jade. It killed him to know that he was leaving the people he loved. Nobody could say it wasn't unfair.

…

"Cat," Jade said, "Are you okay? You seem really sad"

"I just found out a friend of mine is dying," Cat said—tears filling her eyes.

Jade hugged her.

"Cat I am so sorry. Who is it?"

"It's… it's…"

Cat couldn't answer the question. She was sobbing too hard. Her silence answered the question. Jade felt like she was about to fall apart.

"What's wrong with him," she whispered in a broken voice.

"He has a brain tumor," Cat said just as broken.

Suddenly it all made sense to Jade. That was why he hurt her… and why he was being so cold to her. He was trying to make the pain of losing him easier.

"This is a joke right," she begged looking up at the sky, "PLEASE TELL ME IT'S A JOKE. I'll laugh"

"I wish it were," Cat said quietly

The bell rang. It was time for Mythology 101. Jade had improv. Cat was hardly paying attention until the teacher started talking about a true story.

"They say in the streets of London there is a girl with magic hair. It can cure any illness. It can heal any wound."

Cat raised her hand.

"Yes Cat?"

"Where is London does she live?"

"In the tower," the teacher said, "It's a high tower and it is in the middle of Gotham forest."

Cat got up and ran out ignoring the people calling after her.

She took a breath to steady herself.

_You'll be okay, _she told herself, _this is for Beck._

She ran into Sinjin.

"Sinjin tell everyone that an emergency came up and I'll be back as soon as I can," she instructed not wanting to worry anyone.

"Okay sure," Sinjin said

…  
>"One ticket to Gotham London please," Cat asked<p>

"First class or couch?"

"First class," Cat said

She had to sound confident

"One way or round trip?"

"One way but also one round trip. I'll be coming home with someone."

"That will be $250.93"

Cat used her credit card and then called Jade asking her to pick up her little brother from school.

"Sure," Jade said, "But Cat where are you?"

"I can't explain right now," Cat said, "I'll explain tonight. I promise."

Jade didn't have the energy to argue.

"Take care of yourself," she said

"I will Jadey Wadey," Cat said

Jade laughed.

"Call me that one more time and you'll have-"

"Shutting up now," Cat said laughing.

"Flight 104 now boarding," an announcement speaker said

"Got to go," Cat said

She hung up. It was a 12 hour flight so she figured 12 hours to get there 2 ½ hours to find the girl. It would take her half an hour to convince her to come and 12 hours to get back.

"Hello," said a young boy who was sitting next to her.

"Hi. I'm Cat. What's your name?"

"I'm Jr," he said, "I'm seven and I like to play with power rangers."

Cat smiled.

"Jr. stop bothering the nice lady," his mother scolded lightly, "I'm sorry. He's very friendly"

"Oh he's not bothering me," Cat said, "I love kids. Do you have any others?"

"Yes. I have a twelve year old named Kadee and I'm actually due with my 3rd baby in 3 months. I'm Jayne by the way"

"Cat. I'm going to the Gotham forest to find the girl with the magic hair. See, my friend is really sick and I need her to come with me and get him better."

"Magic hair," Jr. asked.

Cat told them the story.

"Oh dear me," Jayne said.

Twelve hours and 45 minutes later they touched down. It took Cat less time then she thought it would to find the tower.

…

Rupunzel was in her tower when she saw a girl her age climb through the window.

"Who are you," she asked.

"My name is Cat," Cat began, "and I need you to do me a huge favor."

For some reason Rupunzel liked this girl.

"If I can," she said.

Cat explained the situation.

"Alright," she said, "I'll do it"

…

The next day Beck and Jade were in the RV when Cat knocked on the door. Beck answered and immediately went to hug Cat. Jade did the same.

"CAT," Beck said, "OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED. We are **so **going to talk about this later-"

"Where were you," Jade asked.

"I want you to meet the girl with magic hair."

"Yeah I'd like to meet her too," Beck said, "But since she lives in the Gotham Forest I doubt I-"

"She's here," Cat said.

Epilogue: Cat, not surprisingly didn't get in trouble for what she did. Lane, in fact, praise her for going through such lengths to help a friend. Beck's tumor immediately went away as if it never existed to the astonishment of the doctors.


End file.
